The EdFiles
by Dayn Martin
Summary: The first friends he made, the first scam he pulled, the first time he realized his parents might actually stand a chance at staying together for once, and the first time he realized how lost he really was. AU, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

_As stated in the summary, this is a bit of an AU. I'm still using the same characters we all know and love, and the same setting, but the way everything happens is (presumably, since I haven't seen the entire series yet) different. I tried to keep it kid-neutral, so there is no swearing, and it isn't overly-melancholy (I don't think, anyway), although there is some violence. It was supposed to be 200 word exactly for each "chapter," but since Microsoft Works seems unable to count, and since I don't know what program to trust, let's say they each have 200-something words. Sound good?_

* * *

Even with the television cranked up, Eddy could still hear the commotion coming from the garage. He tried to ignore the cries of his brother. He just didn't get it. Some days, their dad was great. But sometimes...when he drank...

The garage door was ripped open; the front one slammed shut a second after. Out in the driveway, the car started. A shadow passed by the living room.

"Bro?"

His brother stopped in the doorway, wiping tear streaks from his face. "I'm getting really tired of this, Eddy. Taking my beatings, and yours."

Before he could even blink, Eddy's brother grabbed his wrist. Eddy cowered.

"Mom said if she was ever gonna come back to this dump, it'd better be spotless! You want Mom to come back, don't you, pipsqueak?" his brother asked darkly. He yanked Eddy up near his face and watched him dangle by his wrist. Mom home meant no more drinking. But Mom was flighty, and things never lasted very long.

Eddy went flying across the room, slamming into the fridge. His brother froze. "…When Dad gets back, this place better be clean. Or else."

When his brothers bedroom door clicked shut, Eddy hurried out the back.

* * *

"Jerk," Eddy mumbled, kicking a piece of loose cement. He walked beneath the street lamps, hand stuffed in his pockets. The sky was dark, but summer-dark; he could still hear laughter in the distance. He walked until he could no longer ignore the pain in his lower back, and stopped to rest. A firefly buzzed by him. He swatted at it. "Stupid bug."

"Insect." A boy with giant purple shorts and skinny arms and legs said.

"Bug, insect. Same thing."

"Not true," he said, easily trapping the glowing bug in a jar.

"Whatever."

The boy then stuck his hand out. "I'm Eddward."

"I'm…Eddy. Huh. Two Eds."

"Well, it _is_ the 19th most common name in the United States."

"What are you, a walking encyclopedia?"

"Why, I'm an inventor."

"Aren't you a little young for that?"

Eddward laughed. "Maybe. But I'm going to be one when I get older."

"How come I haven't seen you around? You home schooled?"

"I, uh, I'm not a fan of most outdoor activities, and I'm afraid the other kids don't take very well to me."

"They're a bunch of losers, anyway…Wanna hang out sometime?"

"I'd be delighted!"

"Ok, fine, just don't say it like that."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Eddy met Eddward by the fire hydrant. As it turned out, they were only a few houses away. Eddy almost regretted inviting him to hang out. He was a lot punier in the light than the dark. Then again, it wasn't as if people were just lining up to be _his_ friend.

"What's with the hat?"

"It protects me from the sun."

Eddy stared blankly. "Riiight. Well, my house is off-limits. What do you want to do?"

"We could go to mine," Eddward suggested.

"You got any videogames?"

"I have cards. Come on!" Eddward said, grabbing him by the hand. "Oh, this'll be so much fun!"

"I can't wait," Eddy said flatly.

The house was big and immaculate, post-it notes everywhere. If that weren't bad enough, there was an actual "procedure" he had to go through just to get into the kids room. And everything was labeled. He looked at the ground that read: FLOOR. "Floor. Really?"

"Is labeling a crime?"

"Should be."

Eddward blushed. "You're the first person I've ever brought in here."

"That's sad," Eddy remarked casually. "I've had tons of people in my room."

Eddward held up a deck of cards. "Shall I shuffle?"

* * *

Apparently, Eddwards parents were very busy, very important people. And because they were so rarely home, the post-it notes were a form of communication between them. That right there was pretty strange, but the guy wasn't that bad when you got to know him. He was nice, at least.

"Can I take these things off?" Eddy asked, indicating the protective booties.

"Leave them on, please."

"Fine." He was bored out of his skull and wanted to go outside, but his back hurt too bad. Probably bruised. He should have checked in the mirror last night before bed, but after trying to tidy up the kitchen, he was just too tired. "Your turn. Hey, pay attention! Are you_ dusting _between turns?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You must be k…" Eddy's older brother's voice echoed in the back of his mind. Wheels began to turn. "We're friends, right?"

"Yes," Eddward answered, peering at his hand of cards.

"And friends do things for each other, right?"

"I guess so." Eddward slapped a card down onto the pile. "What are you getting at? Also, have you any threes?"

"Go fish," he said hurriedly. "Listen, how'd you like to help a friend out?"

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Eddy plastered himself against the wall, shushing Eddward whenever he tried to speak. If this was going to work, his brother had to be gone. As luck would have it, the coast was clear.

"Allright, come on."

"I thought you said your house was off limits?"

"It was," Eddy said, thinking up something on the spot. "My brother had some friends over. Looks like they're gone."

"You have a brother?"

Eddy strutted a bit. "Sure do. This way, Sockhe-er. Edd. See, my mom's in the hospital right now, and we don't know the first thing about cleaning. She's supposed to come home this weekend, and the doctor says this place has to be spotless."

"Oh, my," was all Eddward said.

"Yeah," Eddy agreed. "So, think you can help me out?"

"I'd be de- Oh! I mean, 'sure,' Eddy."

What a sap! He was even enjoying himself. Eddy relaxed on the couch and watched television. When Eddward asked if he was going to help, he said, "I would, but you're better at it than I am," and Eddward simply said, "oh, ok."

It wasn't until later, when he could see Eddward was no longer having fun, did Eddy actually feel bad.

* * *

He zapped a plate of pizza rolls (which Eddward picked at politely, though not very enthusiastically) to 'show his gratitude,' then bid his friend good night. Shortly after, his father showed up.

"Eddy," he said in his usual way. Good old Dad. If only he stayed this way all the time. "You did this?"

"Uh, yup," Eddy lied, forcing a smirk.

"Good job, kiddo." He patted him on the head. "Mom's gonna be surprised. Seen your brother?"

Eddy shook his head.

"Ah, ok. I'm gonna watch TV. Why don't you order a pizza?"

The two of them ate in silence until his brother came home. No one asked where he'd been. Soon it was time for bed. As usual, the first night after a big fight was calm and quiet, and he was finding much easier to get over feeling bad for taking advantage of Eddward. After all, saps deserve what they get. Right?

As Eddward boarded the bus the next day, Eddy wondered how he could have ever missed such a goofy looking hat. He waved, but Kevin was nearby, and so Eddy shielded his eyes and pretended not to see him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was pathetic, really, watching him eat alone every day, blissfully unaware of his unpopularity. Eddy couldn't stand it. Didn't he care? How could he just sit there? He needed to know. He downed a carton of milk, wiped his mouth, and headed over.

He let his tray clatter onto the table. "Don't you want to sit with people?"

"Not really. I prefer to eat alone."

"Oh." He grabbed his tray, but before he could pick it up, Eddward had taken hold of his wrist.

"But you can stay, if you like."

"Okay," Eddy said, sitting across from him. Silverware clanked and people talked loudly. Eddy gulped, wondering if they were talking about him.

"Sorry about this morning."

"That's okay."

"How can you say that? I totally ignored you."

Eddward shrugged. "You're eating lunch with me, aren't you?"

"Nothing bothers you, does it?" Eddy asked in disbelief. "Sitting alone, wearing that goofy hat. It doesn't bug you?"

"Not all the time."

"You're weird, you know that?"

Eddward smiled warmly. "Thank you. You're rather unique yourself."

Just then, a big, meaty hand found Eddy's shoulder. He yelped and tilted his head back, seeing a scowling lunch maid. "Come with me, son."

* * *

"Stealing?" his father sighed, driving him home. "I just don't know what to do with you anymore, Eddy. You're really starting to tick me off."

As if being chauffeured out of the cafeteria in front of everyone wasn't punishment enough, he also had to listen to his father bounce between crazed lunatic and concerned parent the whole ride home.

"I forgot my money," he said through grit teeth. Truthfully, it was because he'd forgotten to _give him_ any money. "'Won't do it again."

"You better not," he warned. "I don't want any funny business when your mom comes home. This kind of thing can't happen anymore, you understand me?" Because Eddy wasn't paying rapt attention, he reached over and smacked him upside the head. "You understand?"

"Ow! Yes!"

Since he suspended, he was forced to scrub the restroom clean. Truthfully, he would rather pull his arm hair out one by one, but that wasn't an option. Oddly enough, his father had made them lunch after he was done, and even stranger was the fact that his brother ate with them. No one really talked or anything, but the tension seemed to be gone.

That could only mean one thing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, pipsqueak?"

Eddy sat upright in his bed and bolted to the door. He opened it and called, "Yeah?"

"C'mere!"

Since he seemed to be in a good mood lately, Eddy came. He met his brother at his door, stealing a glance inside. His room was so cool. He had the neatest stuff, and sometimes he even gave Eddy things.

"Whacha need, bro?"

"Change of plan, mom's coming home tomorrow."

Eddy blinked in surprise. "She is?"

"Yeah, and dad asked me to take out the trash, but I've got homework." Somehow, Eddy knew he was lying. "Do it for me?"

"Uh, sure thing," he said.

There it was; the familiar pat on the back. Though the bruise was mostly healed, Eddy still winced. "I knew I could count on you."

The trash bags were piled insanely high by the kitchen door. A demanding task for anyone, but Eddy rushed through it.

His dad moved around the house, making sure everything was just right; checking and re-checking his reflection in the mirror. He nervously instructed the boys to behave, to hug her, and not question where she'd been.

It was just one of those things you didn't do in their family.


End file.
